mikefandomcom-20200214-history
(2011-001) 01-01-2011
1-1-2011 Saturday, January 1, 2011 - Michael Minicozzi's First Day Of 2011/Disney's Very Merry Christmas Songs On DVD - Played Disney's Toy Story 3 Trouble - Taco Bell - Easy Level Pokémon Puzzle League 11 Stages Sponsors: B, G, T, 7 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Amy Adams and Elmo explain the word ingredient. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster introduces seven swimming seals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B Is For Bicycle, Bear, Bump, Branch & Bee |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the style of James Brown, Papa Bear and Baby Bear sing "Papa Bear's Hug." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jack waters a B, which grows into a B-stalk. He climbs it and travels to the Land of B |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: B |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Donald Duck stars in "Test Pilot Donald" where Donald Duck keeps flying his airplane while Dale dreams of flying and finds a perfect opportunity when Donald's remote control airplane gets stuck in their tree. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids ride on horses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil Box B / b |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|When Johnny can't play "One of These Things" with Big Bird, Jay Leno fills in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|7 animals in a tree. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G for Gorilla |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids on a jungle safari spot an ornate G swing through the trees |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G For Giggle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "I'll Show You How To Walk The Dog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids observe cloud formations, until it starts to rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Old paper, new paper |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G / g paper fold |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"In and Out Crowd" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Super Grover 2.0 - Sandlot Days A cactus tries to play with his new ball, when something starts happening to it. Super Grover 2.0 arrives and begins to use his powers of observation. He sees the ball is shrinking, making a hissing noise (thinking there's a snake inside), air is getting blown at him and there's a hole in it. Grover tries to comfort the cactus, but pricks himself on its stems. The cactus realizes he put the hole in it. Grover helps more by find a ball he can play with. He fetches a bowling ball, which is too heavy. He gets a snowball from Antarctica, but it falls apart when thrown. Grover pulls a hero sandwich from his utility sock, when the cactus notices the foil wrapping can be made into different shapes. Grover makes it into a ball, which becomes the perfect ball for a cactus. They play some catch and Grover asks for a hug. Getting several stems poking him, he claims he's now losing air. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for treasure (Jim Thurman voice over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids make a small T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three turtles present the letter T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Splish Splash" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pageant: The Night Before Christmas - Ernie narrates the pageant, with Rowlf the Dog on piano. Bert reluctantly plays Mama, Grover plays a mouse, The Two-Headed Monster plays Santa Claus, and various monsters play reindeer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seven cats |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seven kids dance on a playground to the same beat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie: Judge #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Majorchord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Come On & Join In The Game" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Zork lands in Australia, where a kangaroo greets him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Murray Monster asks Danielle about her pets. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for banana and ballerina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon, Bob, Maria and Gina sing a song about exploring in the courtyard. Bob is transported to the beach, Gordon to the farm, Maria to the top of a mountain and Gina to the bottom of the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for toothbrush and toothpaste |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G/g musical notes (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flamingos walk around to classical music |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Artist: Keith Haring) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Herry Monster sings "Furry Blue Mommy Of Mine" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Six turtles plus one man equals seven. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fishes form T/t |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Five Little Ducks" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for bathtub, ball, boat, boot, boomerang, brush and bison |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Man Carves A Wooden Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Slot machine legs: tiger. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts "Here Is Your Life" as he salutes the life of a house, 2102 Shady Lane, with visits from Frank Lloyd Left the architect, Mr. Bricklayer and Ms. Carpenter who built the house, Tommy and Sally Wilson, children of the family that once lived in the house, and even 2104 Shady Lane, the house that used to be located next door to 2102 Shady Lane, before it was replaced with a highway. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B / b candles |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes Category:2011 Episode Guide